


Wrath

by infinitrinx



Series: TLC (Tender Loki Care) [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AKA, Avengers Loki, Gen, Loki of Asgard - Freeform, Loki would kill for you, Possessive Loki, Reader-Insert, References to Tesseract theory, i still can't tag, the horned helmet makes an appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3959353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitrinx/pseuds/infinitrinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe its the bullies at school, that douche of a neighbour or that anon sending hate mail. Either way, someone got on the wrong side of you and Loki is not too happy about that.</p><p>To anyone feeling pissed at someone, Loki is here to assure you he will skewer them if they dare cross you again.<br/>Or anyone just wanting a possessive!Loki cos that is kinda really hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrath

**Author's Note:**

> In contrast to the first in the series, this ficlet features Avengers!Loki. Meaning he's more aggressive and dominating but not to worry, he's still completely into you.  
> Enjoy!

Loki’s pacing.  
There’s irritation and anger etched into the frown between his brows and the downturn on his lips. His hands are clasped behind his back yet tension rides in the lines of his body like a taut wire and burdens itself upon his shoulders. You can hear the creak of the leather of his getup as he oscillates before you. Back, forth, back, forth. The ends of his cloak billow out behind him. He’s a caged panther, a contained tempest. You hear the heel of his boot scuff against the floor. He has broken out of his tempo and is now gazing at you from down the arrogant arch of his nose, head held high.

“Who was that?” he asks nonchalantly with no context whatsoever. You blink hard.  
“You know very well who I am talking about. Who was that?!”

Loki resumes his agitated pacing. He does not spare you a glance as he speaks.  
“I do not like to share what is mine with others. I appreciate it even less so when others mistreat what is mine.” Loki sneers, advancing towards you. You’re caged between his arms and you can feel his hot breath on your face as he leans into your personal space. “I ask again, who was that? I wish to make them suffer.”

The last word was drawn out between his teeth, injected with equal parts venom and anticipation as if Loki was already carving his contempt into their flesh. He probably already was in his mind. Manic hate gleams in his electric blue eyes, as sharp as the daggers he wields. Sweat is beading on his forehead, clinging to his pallored features. He’s breathing hard, heated breaths escaping through dry, chapped lips. You can see the tightness in his shoulders steadily increasing. You rest your hands on them to dampen the storm before it tears through him.

Loki slumps forward slightly, the tautness in his body giving way to weariness. He closes his eyes and rests his forehead against yours gently. You’re still surrounded by his arms to either side of you. A rebelling strand of hair tickles against the side of your temple, refusing to be contained with its brethren, slicked back in Asgardian hair products.  
Silence descends upon you both for some precious moments. You take the opportunity to access the god. Tired smudges of unrest hand beneath his eyes. Small cuts and bruises grace his unhealthily pale features. The sharp planes of his cheekbones are dramatically accentuated by gauntness. Loki is sick. With what, you have yet to find out. You slide a hand from his shoulder up to cup the side of his face in concern. He exhales a sigh, shaking off your affections by gently removing your hand.

“I do not deserve you.” His grip on your hand tightens imperceptibly. “They do not deserve you.” He says darkly before pulling you into him in embrace.

Loki is much taller than you so you rest your face against his chest. The metal of his armour digs into your side uncomfortably but the security of his arms around you is too precious to relinquish. Loki pulls back just enough to gaze down at you. A spidery hand gentles your cheek, running a thumb along your lower lip. Loki’s Adams Apple bobs up and down in wake of his swallow.

“It is rare to find a treasure in a hovel and I will make every effort to protect what is mine. Whoever dares oppose you will learn the consequences. Do you understand? Merely say the word and your enemies face the wrath of Loki of Asgard.”  
Loki’s hand slithers to the back of your head. He parts his lips, leaning down to you. You feet his other hand encircling your waist. Your lips brush against his and you are reminded of just how dry they are. Just before his mouth claims yours, Loki inhales sharply. Every muscle in his body tensed in rigidity and his azure eyes widens in interest and alert. He cocks his head to the side like a curious puppy, listening to something unheard to you.

Without warning, Loki sweeps out of the embrace. Gold shimmers onto his body like a mirage and his swooping horned helmet and wicked sceptre materialise on his person.  
“I must go. I will be watching you.” He says before vanishing in a haze of gold-green magic.

The room is emptier in his absence. Your lips tingle in disappointment. You puff out a frustrated sigh when suddenly Loki reappears in a flash of magic. An arrogant smirk plays on his lips as he reaches for you.

“I nearly forgot something.” He murmurs before pressing his lips to yours and kissing you hard.

**Author's Note:**

> This short scene snuck up on me because I'm quite pissed at someone right now and imagined what would happen if Loki tried to console me. I try to insert different personas of Loki because he is a very multi-faceted character and can act very differently based on the different circumstances and time the character is in. This work features Avengers!Loki because I thought he would give the most interesting response to this situation.
> 
> Take care of yourselves!  
> Do comment/kudos/share if you think me worthy.  
> Trinity <3


End file.
